Stereo Blues
by Vanilla Wafer
Summary: When the Straw Hat crew's musician/swordsman is in a funk can Zoro figure out what is bothering her? Zoro x OC one shot


Summary: When Strawhat crew's musician/swordsman is in a funk can Zoro figure out what is bothering her? Zoro x OC

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or the songs used in here, Kai is my character all rights belong to me.

This is my first One Piece story, don't mind flames, either way I don't listen to them, so anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Stereo Blues.

Luffy wanted a a musician for the crew, he got one, but she was far from just being a regular musician, she dressed like a male teenage Japanese punk, she was also a master swordsman, one to match their first mate. She was undeniably strong, like the lazy swordsman she carried three swords as well but she could only fight with two swords at a time. Usually leaving her third sword as a last resort, to make her take out the third sword meant you were in danger. She would place away her two original swords and draw the third, many people would laugh, wondering how she can manage such a heavy sword. It is true, her third sword was an enormous, and extremely heavy, but she was able to manage the large sword with ease. To the lazy first-mate it was extremely irritating to have her aboard, they always seemed to get into sword fights always leading to a tie, if he couldn't beat her, how could he ever defeat Mihawk?

The young woman sat leaning against the mast, her swords lying on the floor in front of her, she sighed and looked down at her set. Her first two swords were there just for protection, usually they were always used, her third sword, Raiden its appearance made it seem that the young woman could not carry the enormous sword, but then again it was obvious she could. She carried her sword on her waist behind her back, a shadow loomed over her, she looked up to see the green haired swordsman, she smiled.

"Luffy wants you to come over with us and sing us a little diddy." She smiled and stood up, she picked up her first two swords, Zoro picked up Raiden. She smiled and thanked him, she walked over to the celebrating group, they had just defeated yet another enemy. Zoro handed her Raiden, she sheathed it behind her back, and began to sing.

'Aishiteta to nageku ni wa

Amari ni mo toki wa sugi te shimatta

Mada kokoro no hokorobi o

Iyasenumama kaze ga fuiteru

Luffy pouted and shook his head, she gasped wondering if she was singing badly.

"No, no, no! Kai! We're celebrating, don't sing such a slow, sad song! Come on!" Luffy glared at the girl she laughed and straightened herself out, she began to think of something else to sing. She snapped her fingers thinking of something, Zoro looked and her and shook her head, something was wrong with her, she didn't see to be in the mood to sing, but she would do anything for everyone of them, even if it meant singing for their naïve Captain.

'Well, I know a thing about contrition,  
Because I got enough to spare.  
And I'll be granting your permission,  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer.  
Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,  
I'm gonna come on sing the praise.  
And let the spirit come on through ya,  
We got innocence for days!

Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.

And say, ha  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

(S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N)

You play ring around the ambulance,  
Well like you never gave a care.  
So get the choir boys around you,  
It's a compliment, I swear.  
And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
I wanna hear you sing the praise,  
I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
We got innocence for days!

Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.

And say, ha  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

You better run like the devil,  
'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!  
You better hide up in the alley,  
'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!  
And as the blood runs down the walls,  
You see me creepin' up these halls.  
I've been a bad motherfucker  
Tell your sister I'm another  
Go! Go! Go!

And I said, say,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
So get up!  
So get out!  
S-I-N, I S-I-N!

They all cheered but Zoro, Kai smiled and bowed, wasn't up to sing at the moment but to make her friend happy she would do it. She sighed heavily and walked away from the group, everyone turned to glare at Zoro, he stopped his cup up to his lips, he put it down and glared at the group. Sanji immediately spoke up, Zoro knew it Sanji was going to blame him for Kai leaving.

"Oy Marimo head what did you say to the beautiful and wonderfully talented Kai!?" he glared a the cook and stood up.

"I didn't say anything to her! You guys couldn't see it could you, well maybe Robin did, but she wasn't up to singing in the first place something is bugging her." he sat back down and grabbed his large cup of grog, he looked over to the mast where she was sitting, it looked like if she was talking to herself but he knew she was singing. It was getting dark, Robin decided to take the first watch, Zoro stood up and was about to leave when Robin spoke to him.

"You know since you know her the best maybe you should talk to her, I doubt Nami is going to get anything out of her." Zoro scoffed.

"Sure I know her the best but our little chats always end up becoming fights." Robin smriked.

"That's just your way of communicating." Zoro scoffed once more and left, Robin smirked and leaned against the mast. It was obvious to Robin that Zoro saw Kai in a different manner, she smiled and looked out to the ocean.

Kai sat in her room, she sighed heavily waiting for her shift, she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. There was a knock on her door, she stood up and opened it, it was Robin, she smiled at the Archeologist.

"Your turn Miss Musician." She nodded her head and went up to the deck, she sat down and leaned against the mast, she thought of a song to sing, but all that was coming to her were depressing songs, she sighed and started to sing one.

'Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way

And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they . . .

A Shadow loomed over her, she looked up, again Zoro was there, he gave her a small smile and sat down next to her. They sat in silence, but it was a nice silence, they both turned to look at each other, she smiled at him, he blushed lightly.

"So who are you singing about?" the silence finally broken, she sighed happily.

"An ex, actually now that I think about it, I'm glad we broke it off, I didn't really love him." Zoro nodded his head, she turned to him and smiled once again.

"W-what?" he stuttered out, she chuckled and leaned against him, he gasped but allowed her to stay leaning against him.

"The thing is I'm in love with someone else now." Zoro lifted an eyebrow, and looked down at her, she looked up at him and smirked.

"Who?" she looked out to the sea and smiled.

"Sanji." Zoro growled, she laughed.

"You Marimo head, it's you." he looked at her, a light blush crossed her cheeks, he blushed and looked out toward the ocean.

"Y-yeah . . . well um . . . I think I . . ." she laughed and grabbed his hand, she knew it was tough for the swordsman to admit it, she also knew it was hard for him to show intimacy, but she didn't care.

"You don't have to say anything, I know." he smirked.

"So just trying to get to me by saying it was Sanji huh?" she grinned.

"Yeah but other than that the cook is cute." Zoro growled and stood up, she smirked and stood up as well, they both glared at each other. She got into her fighting stance, Zoro stared at her wide-eyed, just because she had admitted to having feelings for the swordsman it didn't mean that things had to drastically change between them. She drew her swords, he put on his bandana and drew his swords, they both lunged at each other. Their swords clashed, they both had evil grins on their faces, she pushed him back slightly, she leaned up and gave him a light peck on the lips. He gasped, she caught him off guard and shoved him down to the ground, she put her swords back in their sheath.

"You have to be prepared for any distraction Zoro." He glared at her.

"Yeah well so far my opponents have all been men, none of them would think of doing that anyway." she laughed.

"You never know." she shook her index finger at him, he growled as she turned her back on him. He came up behind her and pulled her into a hug. She gasped but leaned into the strong arms of the swordsman.

"Well then, you're going to have to teach me to keep from getting distracted by such a trick." she grinned, he tilted her head slightly, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pushed him away from her, he looked down at her confused. She pulled out her swords once more, Zoro smirked, this was going to be the best sparing match between them.

* * *

1st song _-The Real Folk Blues by Yoko Kanno_

2nd song- _House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance_

3rd song-_ I don't love you by My Chemical Romance _


End file.
